le visage de la mort
by princessedream
Summary: La guerre doit finir et amérique n'as pas le choix/Avec l'aimable correction de Coffee of my Apple


Salut , alors là je me suis moi-même surprise parce qu'il n'y a ni lemon, ni yaoi, ni conneries ! Mais lisez quand même !  
>Les personnages de Hetalia ne sont pas à moi, quel dommage parce que sinon ... *sourire pervers*<br>Merci à Milka -chan mon petit nem pour la relecture ...  
>Je suis prise de frénésie d'écriture ... Ma tête va exploser tellement j'ai de l'inspiration !<p>

================================================================

Le visage de la mort :

-Kiku rends-toi, je t'en supplie, ils parlent de choses ... horribles.

-Non, nous trouvons que votre ordre de reddition sans conditions est inacceptable. Mon peuple et mon empereur ne peuvent l'accepter. Nous sommes un peuple fier et porté sur l'honneur.

-Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ! Tes hommes se sacrifient, il n'y a plus de missiles, ils sont contraints de se faire exploser avec leur avion sur nos navires !

-Oui ils le font pour l'honneur de leur familles et de leur pays... Alfred nous ne nous rendrons que lorsque vous aurez revu l'ordre de reddition...

Sur ces mots l'homme aux cheveux noirs sortit. Une fois à l'extérieur de la pièce, il s'adossa contre le mur et passa une main sur son visage. Il était exténué. Oui certes, cette guerre durait depuis bien trop longtemps et son peuple se sacrifiait, mais leur honneur leurs interdisait de se rendre à l'ennemi. Que faire ? Il ne pouvait décidément pas laisser tout ses hommes, ces Kamikazes* se tuer sans rien faire. Amérique avait raison. Ils n'avaient plus rien...Plus de munitions, plus d'armes, plus de nourriture et bientôt plus d'hommes.  
>Pendant que le nippon réfléchissait au moyen de sortir son peuple de là, Amérique lui, préparait l'attaque. Il n'était pas vraiment pour mais Kiku avait refusé toutes les propositions faites et cette guerre devait finir au plus vite. Elle n'avait que trop duré... Alors oui, il lui faudrait donner cet ordre dans très peu de temps. Ce n'était pas avec gaieté qu'il le ferait, mais cela devait être fait... France ne savait rien, Angleterre s'en doutait mais n'en avait pas la preuve. Que pourrait-il bien faire ? Et puis au moins, les autres pays ne seraient pas impliqués, il en prenait l'entière responsabilité... Personne à Yalta ne le savait et surtout pas Russie ; si Ivan savait une chose pareille, qui sait ce qui se pourrait se passer. En espérant que Kiku ne se décide pas à s'allier avec la Russie, car sinon le communisme serait bien trop près de son pays.<p>

-Zdravstvouy *

Le japonais tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler. Il se trouva face à face avec un homme imposant, le visage enfantin et les cheveux gris, mais il savait qu'il fallait s'en méfier. Derrière cet homme aux apparences tranquilles, se cachait un homme à l'envergure et à la cruauté sans égal.

-Ivan ... Que veux-tu ?

-Tu m'as l'air mal en point. Et j'ai appris pour la reddition sans condition. Je trouve cela présomptueux, mais tout ce que fait Alfred est outrecuidant...

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a un certain ..Orgueil dans ce qu'il fait.

-Fais un pacte avec moi, et je te protégerai de son orgueil...Tu ne tiendras plus, Kiku. Sauve ton peuple. Maintenant.

-Je suppose que contre ta protection, je dois accepter ton économie communiste ...?

-Oui mais tu verras que tu n'en seras que plus heureux.

Le nippon réfléchit un moment. Il se sentait de plus en plus faible, il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps. Alors que choisir ? L'Amérique et son humiliation ou la Russie et sa politique. Le japonais regarda un long moment le russe, puis lui serra la main.

-Très bien j'accepte, de toute façon, je suis à bout et en Chine je m'enlise... Arrêtons cette guerre.

-Da ! Tu as pris la bonne décision !

Peu de temps après, Alfred apprit la nouvelle. Non, il ne pouvait accepter que le communisme s'étende et il ne pouvait accepter que Russie gagne plus de territoire. Très bien, il n'avait plus le choix. Kiku avait choisi son destin.. Alfred se rendit au quartier général, un peu tremblant. Mais il ne devait pas trembler, il faisait cela pour le bien de l'humanité! Oui, il serait le sauveur du monde .

-Vous pouvez les lancer, les japonais refusent de se rendre.

Il ne pouvait digérer que Kiku puisse s'associer avec la Russie. Il n'appréciait que guère ça. Alfred prit une grande inspiration et signa ce qui devait changer la face du monde et ce, pour toujours. Il mettait en place un nouveau type de guerre : La guerre nucléaire.

-Les avions décollent ! Ils sont dans moins de 30 minutes sur la cible, les villes de Hiroshima et de Nagasaki sont celles où la visibilité est la meilleure.

-Très bien, alors ces deux villes. Je vais dans mon bureau, j'ai besoin de calme.

Il avait surtout besoin d'être seul pour penser à tout ce qui était en train de mettre en place. Lorsque il entra dans son bureau il vit que Kiku l'y attendait.

-Nous nous rend-…

Mais le nippon n'eût pas l'opportunité de continuer, il tomba à terre un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche, sa peau le brûlait.

-Que-… ?!

Il hurlait de douleur à cause d'une lumière l'aveuglant. Mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Il ne pût en supporter d'avantage que déjà, il sombrait dans les ténèbres malgré cette immense boule de feu qui luisait en lui.  
>A son réveil, il se trouvait dans un lit. Des médecins américains d'après la langue parlée, une chance de pouvoir observer cela. Le nippon passa une main dans ses cheveux et en la rabaissant devant ces yeux, il y vit une touffe noir. Il perdait abondement ces cheveux. Son corps était recouvert de bandages et d'étranges tâches apparaissaient sur son corps. Il avait horriblement mal à la tête.<p>

-Kiku tu es réveillé.. Je-…je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles la guerre est finie, tu sais...

Le japonais garda un moment le silence, en observant l'homme orgueilleux et meurtrier qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Jamais aucun homme n'a su dire à quoi ressemblait la mort.

-Kiku ... J'y était contraint, tu ne voulais pas te rendre.

-Moi je le sais... La mort, elle à ton visage Alfred.

* Kamikaze : Un kamikaze est un militaire de l'Empire du Japon qui, durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, effectuait une mission-suicide pendant la Guerre du Pacifique. Il avait pour objectif d'écraser son avion ou son sous-marin sur les navires américains et alliés. C'était une tactique militaire désespérée pour livrer une charge explosive sur une cible avec une probabilité maximale d'atteinte. Au cérémonial de départ d'une attaque, les militaires vouaient allégeance à Hirohito et récitaient un tanka comme poème d'adieu en référence au devoir de sacrifice.  
>(merci wiki )<br>*zdravstvouy : bonjours à toi en Russe ...(je crois)  
>Voili voilou alors comment avez-vous trouvé ça ? Une petite Review pour me le dire,ça fait toujours très plaisir ! Mais je ne vous force pas ... Enfin ...<p> 


End file.
